Generally, a touch screen may be linked with a computer through a screen to directly input or output information and detect coordinates of a touched position when a hand or an object applies pressure at a character or a specific position which is displayed on a screen to carry out specific processing that corresponds to a menu of coordinates selected by software from coordinates. Therefore, the touch screen operates as an information display unit and as an input unit. However, menus or buttons on the touch screen used within the vehicle are difficult to be selected without viewing the screen and the user may not have conviction of a finger position for a specific position, such that the convenience of use may be reduced or the touch screen may be erroneously operated frequently, thereby reducing marketability.